


Thank You | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bit mature at the beginning, Comas - Freeform, D'aww, F/M, God dammit Tadashi, Just mentions of pulling out and nudity, Pregnancy, S'not explicit or nothing, Simple shit, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, "But I can't just sit by and not do anything."</p><p>He turned around and started up the steps, but you balled your fists up and planted your feet in the ground, "Tadashi Hamada, you will not leave me to raise this baby on my own!"</p><p>Tadashi's eyes went wide and he turned around just as the building exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

You ran your fingers through Tadashi's dark hair as he laid on top of you, his sweaty body slightly sticking with yours. He smiled and leaned down, kissing you softly and slowly.

"Thank God Hiro's out of the house." He whispered.

You giggled and nodded, "Definitely. I just couldn't hold back. You know what seeing you in that leather jacket does to me."

He chuckled and gently pulled out before shoving on his black sweatpants and closing the divider that separated his and Hiro's side of the room.

"I hope Aunt Cass didn't hear us…" You said as you sat up and stretched, the sheets falling from your nude form.

Tadashi turned and wiggled his eyebrows shamelessly, "Sights like that are why we need our own apartment."

You rolled your eyes fondly and pulled on one of his t-shirts, sticking your tongue out at him and stretching.

"Is he still in the garage working?"

"Probably. I'm gonna go check on him, see if he needs any help."

He pulled on a gray SFIT hoodie and his traditional cap, kissing you on your lips sweetly.

"Want me to grab anything for you before I go?"

You shook your head and smiled tiredly, "I'd go down and help out, but I just got fucked out of my mind, so I think I'll take a nap." You said with a yawn, laying down on the bed.

He chuckled and bent down to give you one more kiss, "Alright then. I'll be up later. I love you."

"I love you too, Dashi."

He gave you a lopsided grin and kissed your temple before slipping on his green Chucks and heading downstairs. You smiled softly and closed your eyes, easily falling asleep.

xXx

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi greeted as he went down into the garage.

"Finally done banging your girlfriend?" He asked dryly.

Tadashi couldn't help the light blush that dusted his cheeks. If Hiro heard it all the way down here, than Aunt Cass definitely heard it.

"Shut up, ya punk." He muttered, taking a look at his brother's progress. "So how's it going?"

"So I got my idea all on paper and I've started to make it real, but I just can't figure out how to…"

Tadashi smiled as his younger brother babbled. His brother was wicked smart and he couldn't wait for him to get into SFIT.

xXx  
(2 Months Later)

"Good job, Hiro!" You said, hugging your boyfriend's little brother.

He smiled, revealing that adorable gap in his teeth. He hugged you back tightly.

"Thanks for helping me." He whispered in your ear. You grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you, Hiro. And thanks for keeping my secret." You whispered back.

"Could you speak up, the rest of us can't hear you." GoGo said, sounding bored as always.

You flushed and stood up, smoothing out your jacket and jeans. They were getting snug, and Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon took notice. You avoided their curious stares and instead turned to your boyfriend, who gave you a kiss.

You smiled at him like the lovesick puppy you were, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Just let me talk to Hiro first, okay?"

You nodded and gave him a kiss, watching as he and his brother started walking to the bridge to talk. You smiled and turned around, only to have the living daylights scared out of you.

"Spill it." Aunt Cass said, hands on her hips.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." You stuttered.

"Mhm."

"You've been more emotional lately, plus your clothes are getting tighter, especially around the stomach area." Honey said, carefully examining your body.

"… I live over top of a bakery, I'm bound to gain some weight."

Aunt Cass narrowed her eyes, "(Name). Just tell us the truth."

You sighed and covered your face with your hands, "I wanted Tadashi to know first… But then Hiro found the damn stick in the bathroom… And now you guys noticed I'm getting fat. I'm two months along."

Aunt Cass screeched before pulling you in for a large hug. Honey took out her phone and took a selfie with the two of you before joining in.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! This is so great!" Honey Lemon gushed.

You giggled and hugged them back, "I wanna tell Dashi before we go home to celebrate Hiro getting into SFIT."

"Alright, honey. We'll take Hiro back with us."

You shook your hand, "Na, it's okay. We took my car, so we can bring him back."

"Well alright then!" Aunt Cass let out her excited giggle before hugging you one last time, "Last hug!"

You laughed and hugged her back, waving her and Honey Lemon off. You sat down on a bench and looked over to where the boys were, giggling when you saw Hiro playfully hit his brother.

You played on your phone until you suddenly heard the fire alarm go off. You gasped and snapped your head into the direction of the building, your mouth dropping as you saw the fire.

You saw Tadashi and Hiro run by, Tadashi stopping to ask if people were okay. You rushed over to them just as he started to head for the building, only for Hiro to grab his jacket and stop him.

"Tadashi, no!" He yelled.

"Tadashi!" You screamed, running to him.

He yanked his arm from his brother and looked you in the eye, "Callaghan is still in there. Someone has to help."

"Tadashi, the building will collapse! We need to get out of here!"

"We can't just leave him in there!"

"We have to! You'll die if you go in!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "But I can't just sit by and not do anything."

He turned around and started up the steps, but you balled your fists up and planted your feet in the ground, "Tadashi Hamada, you will not leave me to raise this baby on my own!"

Tadashi's eyes went wide and he turned around just as the building exploded.

xXx

You woke up and flinched at the bright hospital lights. You had one helluva headache, that was for damn sure. You pushed yourself upright, only to immediately be pushed back down.

"Stay still, sweetie."

"Aunt Cass?" You asked, vision a bit blurry.

"It's me, sweetie."

"Where's Dashi… A-and Hiro? The baby…" You said breathlessly, looking down at your abdomen.

She moved some of your hair out of your face, "The baby is just fine. Tadashi and Hiro shielded most of the debris from you."

You whimpered, "They did?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "Hiro will be fine. He only got a few cuts, nothing too deep, and a few bruises. No surgery required."

"T-Tadashi?" You asked fearfully.

She licked her lips, "He's... He's fighting for his life right now in surgery."

You let out a strangled cry, your heart feeling as if it'd been shot. She rubbed your arm as soothingly as she could.

"He was unconscious when the medics arrived. He was the closest to building… I-I don't know the total extent of his injuries, no one's had time to tell me, but… A piece of shrapnel went straight through his abdomen and he hit his head really hard... Oh, I need food! I need to stress eat. You want anything? Does the baby want anything?"

You shook your head, "No, I'm actually feeling a bit nauseous. I think I should just lay down and try to relax. Try to, anyway."

Aunt Cass nodded and stepped out of the room, her nerves frazzled and shot. You took a deep breath and rubbed your belly.

"Daddy's gonna make it baby. I hope so… He has to. He just has to."

_Tadashi please… Don't leave us._

xXx

Your lip trembled as you looked down at his unmoving form. He was in a coma now, and the doctors weren't sure if he'd wake up or not. He'd been in that state for two weeks, but this was the first time they'd let you see him. Your emotions were all over place and they weren't sure if you were stable enough to see him in that vulnerable state.

You rubbed your belly. It'd become more prominent in the two weeks he was out, and when, not if, but when, he woke up he'd be able to see the bump that signaled your baby's growth.

You looked over his features, tearing up. Nothing would be permanent, thankfully. The bruises would fade and the scratches would clear up. Some of his hair had been singed, but his hair always grew back quickly anyway.

You grazed your fingers lightly over the scratches on his arm, rubbing your lips together.

"I love you…" You whispered, "I need you to wake up. I can't raise this baby alone… We need you."

You leaned down and kissed his lips gently, carefully moving his hand to your belly.

"Baby isn't kicking yet… I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. But soon enough we'll know, okay?"

When he didn't respond you couldn't help but shed a tear. You set his hand down and kissed his lips again.

"I have to go now… Callaghan may be gone, but the school still has to go on. I brought Baymax home. He scans me every night and tells me interesting stuff about the baby as he or she grows. I just hope you wake up before it's born so you can experience it with me."

You left a kiss on his lips and wiped your face before heading over to SFIT.

xXx  
(2 Months Later)

You stared down at the father of your child, his hand on your stomach. He still hadn't shown any signs of waking up and you were starting to have doubts. Would he wake up? Ever?

You took a deep breath and set his hand down before bending over to give him another kiss. Visiting hours were nearly over and you still needed to get home and have dinner, not to mention shower, have Baymax scan you, and do your homework.

Being pregnant and being in college… Not the best mix possible.

"I love you…" You whispered, "I just wish you'd wake up already. Abigail did… Why can't you?"

You sighed and kissed him once more before heading for the door.

"Five more minutes..."

You turned around, "Tadashi?!"

"Who else would it be?" He muttered, opening his dark eyes for the first time in months.

You were by his side in a heartbeat, cupping his cheek and looking down at him, worried yet excited.

"Dashi…"

He smiled weakly, "I'm here."

"You better be…" You muttered before a few tears fell down your face, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He looked into your eyes, his smile growing a bit, "That we've got a baby on the way."

He carefully flexed his fingers and raised his arm up, learning the feel once more. You smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I should go get the doctor."

He nodded once, "Just don't stay away too long. Judging by that bump, we've got a lot to catch up on."

You nodded and rushed to alert the doctor that Tadashi was now awake. They did all their checks and were elated that his condition was perfect and at best he'd only require the slightest amount of physical rehabilitation if he had trouble walking after two months of no activity.

Even though visiting hours were over, they allowed you to stay with him, though Hiro, Aunt Cass, and the gang would have to wait until the next day, you decided, since it was so late. You sat next to Tadashi as he laid down, his head propped up and eyes on the baby bump.

"I've been out for a long time…" He muttered.

You nodded, "But you're awake, and that's what matters. And there's only one scar, so I'd consider yourself lucky, mister." You said, poking his nose gently.

He chuckled and took your hand, giving it a light kiss. He held your hand over his heart and looked into your eyes.

"How is everyone?"

"Perfect. Hiro's been attending SFIT with the gang and me, and Aunt Cass hasn't been stress eating as much. Baymax scans me every night and tells me cool stuff about the baby. Hiro is excited to be an uncle even though he thinks the process of conceiving a baby is gross."

Tadashi laughed and shook his head fondly, "I give it another year before he realizes he wants to have sex."

You laughed and he placed his hand on your stomach, kissing it and rubbing it gently.

"Hey there baby. It's Daddy. I know it's been a while since you've heard my voice and this is the first time I'm actually talking to you, but I want you to know that I love you. You have a great mommy, a great set of aunts and uncles, and an Aunt Cass. Well, Great Aunt Cass, technically. I just hope I can match up to them."

You smiled as Tadashi talked to your unborn child. You ran your fingers through his hair and suddenly felt a bump from the inside. You gasped just as Tadashi looked up at you.

"Was…"

"I think the baby kicked…"

"Was that the first time?" He asked, a big grin threatening to emerge, though his big brown eyes were as hopeful as ever.

You nodded, lightly tearing up, "Baymax told me there probably should have been a kick by now, but there hadn't been any."

"She was waiting for me…" He murmured, kissing where the baby kicked.

"You think it's a girl?"

He smiled, "Only a Daddy's girl would wait for me before kicking for the first time."

You chuckled and leaned down, kissing him slowly. He carefully pushed himself up until he was sitting upright, moving his hand to your hair so he could kiss you more passionately.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, a few tears sliding down your cheeks. Tadashi gently wiped them away, pulling back just enough to where his lips brushed yours as he spoke.

"Thank you for waiting for me. Both of you."

You laughed happily and hugged him tight, "Thank you for waking up."

"And thank you for not telling us Tadashi is awake!" Hiro yelled, the gang and Baymax behind him.

You both jumped and looked over as everyone crowded around the bed. You laughed as Hiro and Aunt Cass pulled Tadashi into a hug, followed by Baymax, whose eyes were on you.

"I will scan you now."

You nodded and he stood, quickly scanning you.

"Scan complete."

You grinned and took your boyfriend's hand as you looked at the robot, "The baby kicked when Tadashi talked to it and rubbed my stomach."

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Baymax asked.

You looked down at Tadashi, who nodded, before you all looked at Baymax with smiles (except Go Go, though her eyes were smiling) and butterflies in your stomachs. Tadashi squeezed your hand.

"Okay Baymax. What's our baby gonna be?" He asked.

Baymax held his finger up, "The baby will be a: girl."

Aunt Cass fainted, Hiro pouted, Honey Lemon and Wasabi screeched and did a happy dance together, while Fred congratulated Tadashi for "having a baby with a total babe," whereas Go Go merely said:

"Good."

You gave Tadashi a giant hug, "Dashi! We're having a baby girl!" You shouted happily into his neck, muffling the sound.

He smiled and wrapped his around you, "Yes we are, beautiful, yes we are."


End file.
